This invention relates to improvements in inflatable furniture.
Beanbag chairs have been popular for many years as a low cost furnishing. However the plastic beans get squashed and a beanbag needs refilling with plastic beans every few months. Inflatable chairs have recently become more popular. Both of the above types of chairs are not capable of being easily rocked or reclined. In addition, there is increasing interest in healthy activities such as massage and stretching. Massage tables can be relatively expensive, take up significant indoor space, and are not usually convertible into a chair. Folding massage tables are heavy and not easy to fold, carry or travel with.
These problems are overcome by the present invention, which provides a convertible inflatable furnishing which comprises an inflatable base, an inflatable backrest, a fixing means to fix the backrest to the base, and an air passage between the base and the backrest allowing a flow of air between the base and the backrest when loads on the base and backrest change.
The preferred embodiment allows the backrest to be easily reclined by an occupant leaning back on it and reducing their weight on the base. The fixing means is sufficiently flexible to allow the backrest to recline increasingly with deflation of the backrest when the backrest is under an increasing load. Also the occupant can easily rock on the chair to an extent constrained by a connecting means provided to connect a region of the base upper skin to a region of the base lower skin with the connecting means being in tension when the base is substantially inflated.
The preferred embodiment can easily be converted into an excellent massage support structure which is relatively inexpensive. A retaining means is provided which can be operated to retain the backrest inside the base in a substantially deflated state so that it does not obstruct the massage. The outer shape of the base has a horizontal breadth of between 700 mm and 1000 mm enabling the base, when rotated onto a rim side, to support the torso of a person at a height where massage and other body manipulation and stretching are facilitated.
The preferred embodiment can be packed into its own backrest for portability. A fastening means is provided to retain the deflated base inside the deflated backrest.
A purpose of the convertible furnishing described herein is to provide a comfortable, rockable, reclinable, light, aesthetic, affordable, and environmentally-friendly armchair. The provision of a strong fabric outer cover enables the use of an environmentally-friendly, lightweight bladder constructed from non-PVC plastic.
A purpose of the convertible furnishing described herein is to provide a massage support structure. The curved structure stretches the torso enabling deep massage and simultaneously stretching muscles and connective tissue similarly to yogic practices.
The convex lying surface allows nurturing postures similar to those experienced in infancy on the mother""s body. The injectable inflated structure allows a greater degree of displacement or pulsation to be introduced into the massage than is possible on standard massage tables.
In the prostrate position the head may hang with the chin resting gently. This allows the face to be easily included in the massage.
The convertible furnishing described herein can be used for massage, stretching, relaxation, sitting, floatation, and children""s and adult""s recreation.